


Misadventures of Sharing a Bed

by LovingAlex



Series: Domestic AF [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Clumsiness, Dorks in Love, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings In General, Sharing a Bed, cause that isn't cliche at all, goofs being goofs, tired mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAlex/pseuds/LovingAlex
Summary: Sharing is caring. Roommates share a lot, but lovers share even more. Sharing a bed with someone, however, isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be. Arthur and Merlin have learned that from experience. Somehow they still make it work, despite the many incidents...





	Misadventures of Sharing a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! The second installment of Domestic AF UwU Though this can also be seen as stand alone. Note that the X breaks mark a transition to a different day.

Sharing is caring. Roommates share a lot, but lovers share even more. Sharing a bed with someone, however, isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be. Arthur and Merlin have learned that from experience. Somehow they still make it work, despite the many incidents...

  


**X.x.X.X.x.X**

  


Merlin stirs, the sun shining from the bedroom window pulling him from his dreamland.

 

He isn’t spooned up against Arthur like when they went to sleep, but the bed is still cozy warm from their sleepy bodies. He opens his eyes and lets his head fall to the side to take in Arthur’s sleeping form.

 

Merlin knows it cliche to think so, but Arthur is so beautiful when he sleeps. There’s no weight of responsibility given by his father and it takes the slump in his shoulders away, his face free of any and all of the stress the blonde is always in. Merlin thanks all the different circumstances that lead him to here. How he’s so lucky to be here, next to arthur.

 

Arthur stirs in his sleep, turning over. But as he does so, his hand swings out and slaps Merlin right in the face.

 

His thoughts screech to a halt, a record scratching in his head. “This fucking prat! Even when he’s asleep, he ruins the moment!!” he thinks angrily. A moment later, this thoughts are interrupted again as Arthur moves and pulls him close, humming contently against Merlin’s hair in his sleep.

 

His irritation is blown to the wind as he soaks in the blond’s embrace.

 

“You sap,” he mumbles into Arthur’s warm chest. Merlin doesn’t see when Arthur’s lips pull up at the edges. Turns out Arthur wasn’t as asleep as he lead Merlin to believe.

  


**X..x..X..X..x..X**

  


Arthur wakes up slowly. First he takes in the beautiful warmth of being under the covers, then the light behind his eyes. Then the fact that Merlin, the arse, has rolled all the way over to the other end of the bed.

 

He’ll just have to rectify that, now won’t he?

 

He scoots over to pull Merlin close, but accidentally knees him in the ass. Merlin, having been half over the edge already, fell out of bed with a thump. The large lump of blankets now on the floor lets out a sore groan.

 

Merlin’s head pops above the edge of the bed and he glares at the blond. “What the fuck, Arthur!” He grouses. Arthur won’t say that Merlin is adorable with his ruffled hair and sleepy bags under his eyes.

 

Or the fact that all Arthur wants to do is lock the two in the bedroom all day whenever Merlin is angry. Arthur was always ready to slurp some sinful Angry Merlin™ up. But he’ll never say this aloud.

 

Ever.

  
Well…..

 

No!

 

He won’t, damn it!

 

“I was trying to hug you!” Arthur argued back instead.

 

“Well ya didn’t ya clotpole!” Merlin slurs, still not completely away despite the adrenaline rush from the fall.

 

“Hey! I was trying to be sweet you dollophead!”

 

“That’s my word!”

 

“And it suits you!”

 

They glare at each other for a moment before Merlin sulks back into bed. He leaves half the covers still hanging over the bed onto the floor. It would take too much effort to pull them back up and he wanted to _sleeeeppp_. With a huff, he lays down with his back to Arthur.

 

Said blond is gonna have none of that, so he manhandles Merlin until they’re facing each other again. “Don’t be such a grouch _Mer_ lin. C’mere,” he chuckles as he pulls the sleepy man closer.

 

Merlin grumbles out a stubborn “No, I’m mad at you.”

 

“Mhmm sure you are.”

 

Another moment of silence passes between them as they just stare at each other. Suddenly, Arthur starts kissing Merlin all over his face, ear, neck, anywhere he could reach. Silly and slobbery pecks until Merlin a laughing mess and yelling for Arthur to stop cause he’s supposed to be mad at him.

 

As their laughing dies down, the two finally share a full kiss. Merlin is the first to pull away. He slides over atop of Arthur and gives a cocky little smirk. “I guess now that I’m awake, we might as well do _something_ ,” he says suggestively.

 

Arthur is all for a little morning romp, but before he can get his hands on Merlin’s delectable bare hips, Merlin has clambered off of him and is halfway out the room. “I’m gonna go eat some breakfast then, maybe start on work early.”

 

The blond is left horny and alone in the silent bedroom. “That _little--_ ” He throws the rest of the covers off that were over his legs and rushes to go chase the man down. “I’ll eat _you_ for breakfast!” Merlin’s answering laugh can be heard from the kitchen already.

  


**X...x...X...X...x...X**

  


Merlin has suspected that Arthur is doing things behind his back while he sleeps. Only when Merlin is asleep, though, so he has no clue what the blond is doing, just that he’s doing _something_.

 

After weeks of research, Merlin has come to a conclusion. Arthur does sappy lovable shit when Merlin is asleep.

 

He theorizes that Arthur plays with Merlin’s hair, gives him forehead kisses, traces his lips, gently snuggles him, draws him in his sketchbook, etc. He’s 100% certain about everything when he finds the drawings. The book was hidden among Arthur’s skin mags. While Merlin was cleaning them up, he found the sketchbook and all the sketches and doodles of himself.

 

Now that he’s certain that Arthur does all this, he comes up with a plan. He’s been trying for the past week to expose the blond’s secret, but no matter how hard he’s tried, he hasn’t been able to catch Arthur in the act. This time, he’s going to set an extra early alarm and pretend to be asleep once Arthur wakes up. Hopefully things work out this time.

 

The next day, he executes his plan. His alarm goes off at 4:30 and he quickly turns it off before it wakes up Arthur. Thankfully, this time Merlin’s anticipation keeps him from falling back asleep.

 

At six, as the sun is just starting to lighten the outside world, Arthur’s own alarm goes off. Arthur grumbles to himself and hits snooze, like he does every morning.

 

There’s a moment of still silence as Arthur drags himself to wakefulness. Merlin controls his breathing to look like he’s still asleep.

 

Arthur lets out a content sigh and Merlin almost almost flinches when Arthur suddenly has a hand gently run up Merlin’s side. It follows the slight curve from Merlin’s hip to his shoulder, leaving a trail of gooseflesh. Merlin tries not to shiver, but his lips do quiver a little because it tickles. Luckily he has his back to Arthur. The blond lets out another deep and content breath as his hand travels back down the same path. He lets his hand rest on Merlin’s hip and moves closer. Merlin feels him breath against his skin before Arthur’s nose nuzzles into the juncture of his jaw, right behind his ear and at the edge of his hairline.

 

A moment of blissful silence passes again. Merlin freaking _knew_ it! Arthur is all cuddly and gentle when he thinks Merlin is asleep! He mentally pats himself on the back for his victory.

 

Out of nowhere, Merlin is flung onto his back with Arthur straddling him.

“I knew you were awake. You fibber.” Merlin can only blink up at him in shock.

 

“...Damn it…”

 

Foiled again by the sneaky hunk. Merlin will catch him one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> These goofballs. Tell me your thoughts in the comments! I’d love to know what yinz think of the series so far!


End file.
